MIENTES
by SweetRock
Summary: ahora soy feliz... hoy estoy mejor sin ti..... es un horribke summary pero entren a ver que tal les parece


NINGUN PERSONAJE ES MIO.... OBVIAMENTE JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE

* * *

Tengo que poder… esta decidido.. sabes Ranma realmente …en realidad no se cuanto tiempo me tome… pero en verdad tengo que olvidarte.

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

sera difícil, todo me recuerda a ti, aprendi tantas cosas cuando llegaste a mi vida, yo daba todo por ti hasta mi propia vida todo con tal de verte feliz, pero veo que no fue suficiente, yo creo que tu lo sabes, todos lo saben , sabían que me tenias perdidamente enamorada.

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Siempre lo mismo me dices todos los insultos que se te podían ocurrir, me comparabas con tus otras prometidas diciendo que ellas son mas bonitas, mejores cocineras, me llamas marimacho y yo te digo fenómeno.. ´¿Qué clase de relación es esta? Ni siquiera puedo decir que eres mi amigo, ya que ni eso podemos tener..ya… no

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

después de nuestras peleas llegabas a mi cuarto por la noche, mientras yo estaba un mar de lagrimas por ti… entrabas aunque yo no quisiera verte y me decias que te perdonara que de verdad lo sentías, que no era tu intención.. y yo de ingenua te creía, te perdonaba y te decía que estaba bien que no te preocuparas… aunque en el fondo sabia que al dia siguiente harias lo mismo… me lastimarías, pero te volveria a perdonar porque te …

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Recuerdo una vez que te fuiste a entrenar ¿Cuánto tiempo fue??? La verdad es que no recuerdo, pero aunque te extrañe … Dios no sabes como te extrañe… pero…. me di cuenta que estaba feliz así, sin peleas sin insultos, estuve tan tranquila con tanta paz conmigo…

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,_

_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_

_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

Recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntos, eso me hace feliz, recordar las aventuras que tuve gracias a tu llegada a mi vida, a mi casa, donde mi familia te recibió con gusto, hoy me doy cuenta desde que te conocí imagine miles de finales, nosotros juntos, felices al lado del otro, sin que nadie nos moleste, solo tu y yo, nadie mas..

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_

_las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Pero ahora, veo todo de una manera diferente ahora soy feliz, porque eh encontrado lo que nunca tuve.. seguridad, amor, tranquilidad, se que tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver y aunque este lejos siempre pensare en ti, porque fuiste importante para mi. Por favor no te sientas culpable por mi partida… no me busques, no dejes que mi papa te presione para buscarme porque no me encontraras.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

Espero que cuides de mi familia diles que los extrañare mucho, que me perdonen, que los amo y se que aunque en este momento estarán tristes y enojados conmigo se que me comprenden porque saben que esto es lo que necesitaba…diles que ahora soy feliz…

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti_

No se… tal vez con el tiempo regrese a nerima, quizás pase mucho tiempo pero volveré… Ranma de verdad espero que encuentres la felicidad, de verdad quiero que así sea….te extrañare, cuidate…

Atte

Akane Tendo

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Ranma quedo pasmado despues de encontrar esta carta en el cuarto de akane... se habia ido.. lo habia dejado... al final se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, pero ahora ya es muy tarde... ella no volvera.. ella es feliz.. ella ella ya no esta .....

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO????

ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN SONGFIC LA VERDAD NO SE COMO QUEDO DEJEN SUS REVIWES

SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS

LA VERDAD ME PARECIO MEDIO RARO CREO QUE ANDO DEPRE JAJAJAJAJA NO DE UDS QUE OPIDEN

BUENO ME DESPIDO PAZ! SALUDITOS A TODOS


End file.
